


Childish

by yawning_inF



Series: archived linked universe fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, a mess but I'm gonna archive it, shorta marvel's endgame I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: In which Wind is tired of being treated like a child and starts to doubt his worth in the group of heroes.Originally posted on tumblr (@awesomeunicat) on June 24th 2019
Relationships: Wind (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Series: archived linked universe fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858201
Kudos: 23





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a pretty weird mess of overlapping madness that was gonna be a series but I never continued it and never will. Forgive me for twas the second fanfic I ever wrote. Don't mind me just transfering my works on ao3 now that I finally created an account

Wind is upset.

He feels burried under a ton of worries, questions troubling his mind and lots, lots of anger. He can't seem to stay still. He wanders around the camp, picking up random rocks and throwing them into the campfire that is slowly turning small branches as well as large pieces of wood into ashes.

He prefers not to look at Hyrule, or his glare will fall onto the head wound he carries and is still pulsing pain into him because of Wind.

The injured hero is sitting on a fallen tree log covered in wild mushrooms and dark moss, surrounded by plenty of ancient, towering oak trees. A bandage stained with mud is poorly wrapped around his scalp and the dried blood makes his tuffs of hair glue together in an unpleasant way. His hairstyle is messy, there are hairs dyed red from the blood that has fallen onto them and mixed with dirt and dust. His expression gives out the rough day he's been through, but that doesn't stop a faint smile from forming on his face when he sees the youngest hero.

Wind sighs in annoyance, trying to get away from the guilt and nausea stiring up his stomach. It isn't his fault the rest of the group always assumes he needs to be pampered.

***

_"Wind watch out!" An ambush. Nothing more than a few bokoblins and even less moblins. Piece of cake. It should hage been. "I'm fine-I'm fine I swear!" Wind is in the middle of a bokoblin gang, three or four of them staring aggressively at him and softly but threateningly tapping their wooden clubs on the back of their ugly hands. Wind doesn't wait for them to strike._

_He sprints towards the biggest of them who seems to be their chief and lets out an loud clear battlecry. With his increased speed he raises his sword and is ready to stab the flesh of the vicious creature but it turns to the side just before the fatal strike lands at it's target. Wind stambles upon the gap in front of him and uses all of his strengh to keep his balance, dangerously leaning to the front. He is about to sigh in relief when he hears the floppy footsteps of the creatures a breath away from him. A raised bokoclub, he turns to try and reflect the hit but he knows he can't manage on time._

_Hyrule is nearby. He doesn't hesitate to try and protect his younger friend. He runs, not being aware of his surrounding, not hearing Wind's unfinished protest against his action. Time stops as he falls to the ground, drifting a scared Wind below him._

_The bokoblin lowers it's weapon and it's mark is now Hyrule's head. It goes down with a hollow thud and red blood starts to ooze from the wound._

_Hyrule feels dizzy. The world beside him starts to shake and he can't keep his eyes open. He feels stinging pain pulsing from the side of his head and a sudden heat has taken over the upper side of his body. His lips are trembling and when his look falls on the scratched but unharmed Wind, he fades away, closing his eyes._

_"Please....I won't forgive you if you die on me" a whisper and Wind's terrified, panicked face meets with his injured friend's. He doesn't have time to care for the injury since the monsters are still threatening their lives. He turns his head up and realises with terror that he has lost his sword._

_Warriors is the nearest to them and as Wind sends his glare up to him, he is already pulling his blade out of the dead body of the last bokoblin. Everyone pays their attention to the badly injured Hyrule quietly sleeping on Wind's lap. Blood is everywhere; on Hyrule's hair, on Wind's clothes, even on the ground and the club that did the damage._

_"QUICK!.....HELP HIM!" shouts Wind with a cracked voice and immidiately looks down at his friend, then at the blood on his hands feeling terror and disgust at the same time._

_Warriors kneels down by them and checks Hyrule's pulse, the rest of the heroes running towards them, showered in worry. "Is he..." Legend says with a low tone, afraid to let out the words._  
_"No. But he will if we don't get him a red potion right now."_

_Sky rummages through their stuff and relievingly takes out a glass bottle with a red liquid inside. It has something...magical in it and you can tell by giving it a simple look. You can't explain it. As you watch the liquid flow in harmonic circles inside the bottle, form assymetrical waves and move like a dancing fairy, a creature made by pure magic, ready to take away all of your pain. Observing it feels like the soft soothing by a mother to her child, it's gentle movements wash away every worry, they relax every tense muscle of your body._

_Hand by hand the bottle is passed down Time's grasp and with the help of Four he pours the healing potion into the limb mouth of the fallen hero. He subconsiously gulps it down his throat and his breathing immidiately becomes easier._

_He mumbles something like an ancient saying in his sleep, then suddenly opens his eyes wide and stares at Wild. His eyes become slits from the pain as his palm touches his wound. He makes an effort to get up and before he can collapse to his knees, Wind pusses him up from his armpits and along with Sky they support his weight until he is ready to count on his own legs. "I'm okay" he says "I just need to wash the blood off, and a bandage..."_

***

Wind ignores the gesture politely ment for him because the back of his mind is always returning to the morning battle. He sould have been quicker. And they should have let him take the blow. Why was acceptable for Hyrule to be injured and not for Wind? "Like I haven't been hurt before" he murmurs under his breath and soon the cook of the group catches his attention.

Wind watches as Wild makes their lunch, a soup made of garlic, boar meat, carrots and....other ingredients he isn't able to identify. He looks so absorbed into what he's doing, and the way he lovingly stirs the soup in the pot gives out his passion for cooking. This is the only time his characteristics seem to be relaxed and his muscles not tense. He expertly knows exactly what to add in the pot, when, how and the right amound of it. After a while Wild notices the young pirate's soft glare pinned on him. He feels confused for just a second, then gifts Wind with an akward, yet pure smile, coming right from the depths of his finally calm soul.

The pirate continues walking around the place their camp is set. On the corner of his eye he can spot Time and Twilight practicing with their swords further at the nearby glade, showered by the light of the midday sun.

A peacefull feeling, able to break into the hearts of the coldest soldiers. A gentle breeze softly moves the leaves to the direction of the dense forest, all tints of green mixing together in a feast of nature. Bright and long grass turns golden under the sunrays randomly falling onto the petals of the prettiest flowers one has ever seen. They say an image is worth a thousand words. A pity Wind doesn't care for words at this moment. He lets the two related heroes bond together without being interrupted and walks away, taking his moody disposition with him.

Every occasion the other heroes had shown their disbelief that he can manage what they can, comes to his mind as a blury memory, for his brain has found the perfect time to mess with him and play games. He can't control it.

He tries to get his attention elsewhere--ah, Four is just coming back from the deep of the forest, carying a bunch of cut tree branches that will be used to keep the campfire lit for Wild to cook.

The weather surrounding their camp may be all nice and lovely, but their destination is covered in thick fog and dark mist, so they aren't moving forward yet.

Four is struggling under the weight of the wood on his hands and is tilting right and left while he's walking, as if he is about to fall every second.

Wind's eye shines, the thought of being helpfull washes his pondering away. He starts walking towards the shortest hero, eager to help as he can. He is cut midways by a running Sky that offers a helping hand to Four. "No thank you-I-I don't need help but it's kind of y--" he trips over an anomaly on the ground and the hero of the sky grabs him on time to not fall face flat on the dirt.

Unfortunately or not, the branches he was carrying don't avoid that fate and slip off his hold with a loud thud. As Four turns to face a bright-smiled-Sky and thank him, Wind is brought back to his misery.

***

_"We need more wood to last us until we start venturing again" Time announces, "any volunteers?" Wind felt more excited than ever to bring the resources back to the camp. He raised his hand up, feeling restless as he put his weight on one foot then the other playfully, imperceptibly hopping from his desire to make himself usefull._

_Time looks around in unsatisfactory. Everyone has an excuse to not take the task and so far Wind is the only one available, his eyes faintly screaming "me, me!". Time sighs and is about to announce Wind the responsibility of the chore when Four puts himself in. "Wind can keep his rest. I'm sure he is tired from the fight."_  
_"But I--"_  
_"It's okay, I'll go. I don't have anything important to do either way."_

_Wind crosses his arms and huffs in annoyance. His breath blowing out of his mouth drifts some of his bang hairs out of the way but they come back at their original place right after._

_He accepted it. Partially. Although now, it all makes sense to him. In the back of his head, he always has a suspicion that the others find him too young and a fear that, maybe, they're right. Now he considers it's all clear. But he will prove them wrong eventually._

_"Right?"_

***

Dawn. Everyone is gathered around the campfire, its light seemingly becoming brighter as the colours of the sky begin to fade, taking their last form before nightfall. The majority of the clouds are dyed in a breathtaking way by the setting sun; shades of pink, like the petals of a young rose, darker in some parts and even velvet red in others. The whole sky has surrendered its light blue colour to an orange tint that makes you feel as if you were living inside a dream you wish you wouldn't wake up from. It feels like observing the life of another being from a far away realm, like dwelling on a parallel universe.

"Technically, we are" Wind points out to himself in an imaginary, sarcastic tone and he feels nausious out of a sudden. He feels moving in all directions, as in a mysterious dance that shakes every bit of his existence. Glaring at a wide eyed Warriors swallowing earlier than he should have done, at Wild tripping over nothing and his bangs moving like choochoo jelly when he manages to get up, at Four as the sword he was inspecting slips through his hands, at Legend cursing under his cut by the seizures breath, at Sky supporting his body by pushing his belly and looking ready to throw up any moment now, at Time and Twilight sending looks of agreement to eachother, he knows he is not losing his mind. It is shaking, just not in the way an earthquake would. Not in the way the sea would move his ship, had it wanted to shake the life out of every member of his crew. No, the place around them still seems as peacefull as a graveyard near the time the sun should start its journey to the top of the morning sky.

They're changing worlds.  
Again.

The beautiful view of the sunset changes to that of the pitch dark, starless night, earlier than it should have, the colours fade more quickly than normal. The trees fall even though they are still proudly standing skyward, the ground is on fire even though the grass and wildflowers remain unharmed.

And suddenly, it starts to rain. Peacefull are the salty droplets, they follow gently one another until they reach their landing spot and meet with falling petals of the blooming nature that were lifted to the sky by the whole process. Wind looks around in surprise. His mouth opens widely, slowly, without being ordered to, as he realises they are still at the same Hyrule. He directs his head to the others and their expression is as troubled and surprised as he feels. "Is it over yet?" the younger hero thinks and a tint of hope brightens his eyes.

He of all people should have known.

It's calm before the storm.

There's a fallen tree log covered by various mushrooms, a lot of them could kill you if you attempted to make them your next and presumably last meal. They all subconsiously look at it like they have just witnessed the destruction of the most precious treasure to be guarded in the deepest and most secure place in all of Hyrule.

And just when their eyes are settled on the log, it happens. The sky seems to tear open in a deafening sound not easy to be defined and starts to pour all the mass of water Wind's Hyrule would offer for the fish to live and the sailors to travel.

Thunder strikes right on the tallest tree in the whole forest, cracking it open just as an apple would be torn in two pieces after you cut it with a decent knife. The Links all flinch back at the sight and their shocked gasps can be heard echoing all over the place.

Wind tries to gulp his fear away but he just can't escape the panic forming on his face, he can't slow down his ever increasing heartbeat. With his eyes he searches for a way out of the storm, a way to stop the shivers running down his spine.

Another sharp lightning tears the sky. It doesn't fade in the horizon, it travels all the way to the more and more unstable ground, it lands a breath away from a hyperventilating Wind and the sock makes the pirate fall to the earth.

"WIND!" He hears a worried cry from one of his friends, he is too afraid and shocked to find who the voice belongs to.

The youngest hero crawls a few steps back and with panic he turns his head, realising the others are slowly turning into dust. Wild is layed on the ground, his hands reaching out and slowly vanishing and leaving a hole where they should have been. Twilight is kneeling beside him, staring at his trembling fingers, slowly turning into dust soon to be caried away with the raging gusts of the wind.

Four glares at the little left of him, his arms and legs are gone, his torso starts decaying as well, the spots his parts once started are covered in mist and dust, spreading all over his body like an infection. He looks up to Hyrule running towards him. His eyes have nothing left of the courageous hero he thought he was.

"FOUR!!" Hyrule screams in despair watching as the last bit of his friend's existence fades away. "No...no no no, NO!" This can't be happening. Not to them, not now, not so quickly.

He looks around. Time is now starting to go through the process. Twilight is gone. Wild, Four, gone. Wind is still on the ground when finally he gets up seeking for help and decides that Warriors' protective arms are the closest to safety.

Wind is sobbing now, not because he is afraid to go, he is just afraid to let go of his new friends, his family.

"Why..?"

The rest?

They fade too.

***

The pirate feels like falling.  
He is falling and he lands hard as well.  
He looks around him. He sees the others. They have some bruises and scratches and most are rubbing their head.  
"Are we...dead?" He mutters seemingly confused and scared.  
Wouldn't they not feel pain if they were dead though?

"I--I don't think so." Twilight replies.

Wind stays silent and makes an effort to get up. He shoves the dirt off his pants ignoring the stinging he feels from the various scratches all over his body.

Just like everyone else, the youngest hero looks around in awe and tangled emotions. They haven't died, they have just moved to another world. Nobody seems to recognise this place and address it as his Hyrule. It doesn't feel like Hyrule at all. The trees are few and odd, they look like none the heroes have ever seen, or every one of the species combined.

The Links are trying their best to understand what has just happened, without success. Whispers and theories are exchanged but the pieces do not seem to stick together.

"Anyhow, wherever we are at the moment, we can't be assured that the inhabitants are not hostile nor that there aren't monsters lurking in the corners of this world." Time lectured, implying they should not be caught off guard. At the sound of the eldest's voice, everyone stood quiet.

"Now, check your stuff and what we lack. Cherish your wounds and ready yourselves; we have some exploring to do."


End file.
